Bond of Brothers
by IHaveBiteesHearThemRoar
Summary: [SupernaturalCharmed crossover] Sam gets a premonition of a woman dying just like their mother, but they get there too late. Meanwhile, they meet another pair of brothers who claim to have lost their mother like that.


**Title: **Bond of Brothers.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Charmed or Supernatural. This was written purely for my entertainment and hopefully yours.

**Warnings:** None, really.

**Setting:** Set in the unchanged future. This first chapter is just a prologue, it jumps forward about twenty-two years after that.

**A/N:** This is a Charmed/Supernatural crossover. I was thinking about Wyatt and Chris and Dean and Sam and I couldn't help noticing the similarities between the two pairs of siblings, so I decided to write about what would happen if they met each other. This first chapter is centred around Charmed, but after that the story will focus equally on both shows.

I originally wasn't going to post this yet, but since I've discontinued most of my Harry Potter stories because I was unhappy with where they were going, I decided I had time for this. I hope you enjoy it!

**Prologue-**

"We have called this meeting here today, for we have news," one of the head Elders announced.

"Good or bad?" another asked, his eyes widened almost comically.

The first Elder frowned. "Patience, Judah. The news may be good _or_ bad, depending on how we use it to our advantage."

"So what is it?" another Elder asked.

The first sighed, exchanging glances with the Elder besides him. "The youngest two Charmed ones are dead."

The Elders all gasped –uncharacteristic, but it showed how important this news was.

"How?" asked another Elder.

"Demons," the first Elder replied. "They were not an extreme threat, but the two youngest Charmed Ones were ready to die. One had realized she could not be with that _Whitelighter _-Kyle- and the other had lost her mortal husband to another demon attack."

"What of the eldest?" someone asked. "Maybe we should off her –her grief could destroy the goodness inside. She could turn evil."

The Elder frowned. "Off? You have been spending far too much time on Earth, Brandon. She will not let her grief destroy her this time, she has two sons to look after."

"This- this is a good chance," an Elder whispered, their eyes widened in realization. "A good chance to set our plan in motion, as we do not want a repeat of last time. The witches are weak now. We bind the powers of the two child witches –plus the remaining Charmed One- and erase the minds of the parents. The father is now a mortal, correct?"

The other Elders all nodded.

"That is a good plan," said one, nodding thoughtfully. "The complete next generation of Charmed Ones –as their cousin died in their aunt's womb- will be at rest, unable to turn and use their magic for evil."

"I don't know if that will work," said another Elder, fidgeting. "These two children have power unlike anything we have ever seen before, including latent abilities. They are too powerful. We can bind their active powers, but their dormant abilities can not be bound, as they use them unconsciously, unaware, they can not be-"

"It is a risk we shall have to take," the Elder said primly, interrupting the other. "We will set it in motion tonight."

* * *

"Piper?" asked Leo uneasily, stepping through the hallway. He had the strangest feeling he had forgotten something, something important.

He stopped when he got to his youngest son, Chris' room, and entered it. He could see Chris in his crib, crying uncontrollably. Leo walked over to pick him up, when he felt something warm drip on his face. He put his hand up to touch it. Was that –_blood_?

Leo turned his head to look at the ceiling, and cried out in horror when he saw Piper pinned there, a gash running through her abdomen.

'_That's not possible; people can't get stuck to the ceiling,' _Leo thought hysterically. He watched in horror as her body burst into flames. "No! PIPER!"

Leo ran over to the crib, where baby Chris was still crying. He picked him up, swiftly but gently, carrying him out of the room. With his arms tightly wrapped around Chris' tiny body, he ran to where his other son -Wyatt- was sleeping and quickly woke him.

"Wy!" Leo whispered. "Come on, we need to leave, okay?"

"Why, Daddy?" Wyatt asked, his eyes still bleary from sleep. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's-" Leo started to say then stopped, not knowing what to tell his son. "Come _on_, we need to leave."

Wyatt nodded, sensing that now was not exactly the time to argue. He put a hand out; clinging to his father's flannel shirt, and Leo hurried them all downstairs, well aware of the way the house was caving in. He couldn't leave Piper though, not when there might be the _slightest _chance she was still alive-

"Take Chris outside, okay, buddy?" Leo said to Wyatt when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" Wyatt asked; his blue eyes clouded with confusion.

"I- I'm going to look for Mommy," Leo replied, his voice choking up. He thrust Chris' tiny frame into Wyatt's arms, ignoring the sinking feeling he had about leaving two young children together in a burning house. "Just get you and Chris out of here, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Leo rushed away, stumbling up the staircase. By now he was coughing, he couldn't breathe, but he had to find Piper, he had to save her. She was dead, he knew that, he'd seen her, but _no_, she _couldn't _be dead.

"Are you okay, Mister?" a man, most likely a fire fighter from his uniform, was hoisting his arm around Leo's shaking shoulders. He half-carried, half-dragged Leo down the stairs.

"No," Leo managed to say. "My wife; I need to find my wife."

The man just looked at him sympathetically, helping him through the front door. "You'll be fine."

Leo stumbled out onto the grass; barely registering the big red trucks and the amount of people that had gathered. He thought he could hear Chris' crying and Wyatt's childish -yet soothing- voice; but all he could think of was Piper, gutted and pinned to the ceiling.

He sank to the ground, promptly emptying his stomach. He could hear people talking to him, people asking if he was okay, but their voices seemed to be a world away, and he gave in the dark shadows lingering on the edges of his vision.

**A/N: **Yeah, sorry if that was a little confusing. Or a _lot _confusing. Basically, Phoebe and Paige died, so the Elders took advantage of Piper's emotional weakness to bind her powers and erase her memory, which they also did to Leo, Wyatt and Chris. They did that because they were afraid of Wyatt and/or Chris becoming evil and taking over the world (again). They couldn't entirely bind Chris and Wyatt's powers though, because they used them unconsciously especially being so young, so it wasn't exactly something anyone could stop. Meanwhile, a demon came and killed Piper.

The next chapter will take place about twenty-two years in the future. Leo will only play a minor part (if _any_), and it will be mainly focusing on Wyatt and Chris, then Dean and Sam.

Please review!


End file.
